Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
by thechaosdiva
Summary: A songfic!!! If you think I own anything you're nuts. BTW, the song is by WHAM!


Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

Theirs had been a love so pure and innocent, he felt as if nothing could taint it."Best friends make better lovers," he had always said, and it seemed to be true.She wasn't sure why she fell for him so hard, but one day, her whole life had been flipped on its end when he had declared his love for her. 

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your loving starts  
A jitterbug into my grain, it goes bang, bang, bang  
Till my feet do the same _

They had always been inseparable, even as children, but now there was a new kind of closeness bringing them together.They were always together, and at times it seemed as if they shared one brain.He would always finish her sentences, and she would always just laugh and ruffle his hair as she had done many times in the past.

_But something's bugging me, something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
You left me sleeping in my bed, I was dreaming  
But I should've been with you instead _

It was odd, because she had always been fiercely independent, and she had always said that being in a relationship wouldn't stop her.He knew she wasn't kidding when he asked her brother where she had gone and Jack had to confess her whereabouts.It had happened before and was likely to happen again.But he loved her independent spirit as much as he loved her bright smile.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight _

He had cried when he had learned of his acceptance to college.They were tears of joy and also of regret.He didn't want to leave, he couldn't leave.The relationship was too new, too fresh to be torn apart so quickly.He couldn't leave just as their love was beginning to flourish.She had comforted him, and told him everything was going to be all right.

_You put the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same _

But that was how she'd always been.Even before they had started to see each other, just having her near was like a breath of fresh air.He supposed that was why he had fallen in love with her.

_Cause your my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on baby let's not fight, we'll go dancing  
Everything will be alright _

But still, she was always putting him at risk with her crazy adventures.But it was okay, because he'd always be there for her, even if it meant he'd have to go along with things he didn't understand.He knew that one day her antics would catch up with her, but he hadn't realized they would do it so soon.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight_

She had told him she was leaving, and he didn't take the news well.He had pushed back college for her!He had gone along with all her ideas and schemes, and never once had he complained!How could she do this?_ _

_Cuddle up baby move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead_

On her last night there had been a big party for her.He had tried to hold back his tears, but his body betrayed him and let them fall.Later in the evening, they had been left alone, and he proved his love and undying devotion to her._ _

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight _

Still, she left.After all they had been through, she left.But he knew she'd come back.She knew she'd come back.After all, they had each other, and that was all they really needed.

End


End file.
